mephistorias_buchweltenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mephistorias Buchwelten Wiki
Willkommen im Mephistorias Buchwelten Wiki Diese Seite ist ein Platz für die Welten der Autorin Mephistoria. Das Mephistraumland wiki ist der Vorgänger dieser Seite. Die Autorin von FanFiktion.de und anderen gängigen Seiten für Hobby Schreiber möchte hier Einblicke in Sachtexte allerart und andere tolle Informationen zu ihren Welten geben. Aktuelles Werk Momentan arbeite ich an der Buchreihe "Mitternachtsleben". Es ist ein Dark Fantasy Epos mit mehreren weiteren Kurzgeschichten und einer großen (bisher geplant als Trilogie) Geschichte , welche aus meinem ersten abgeschlossenen Roman Mitternachtsleben: Die Holle ´, Eine Geschichte über Sandy hervorgegangen ist. Über Mitternachtsleben Mitternachtsleben ist eine Welt in der Vampire mitten unter den Menschen und doch in ihren eigenen Reichen leben. In dieser Welt haben die Urvampire Lorenzo Drago, Alessandro Drago und Pietro Drago die Herrschaft über alle Vampire der Welt inne. Alle Vampire können sowohl auf Vladimir Drago, als auch auf die Vampirindianer zurückgeführt werden. Die Vampire entstehen einerseits durch einen Biss mit Vampirgift und dem nahenden Tod, als auch durch Besessenheit von einem Diavoloni, einem sehr starken Rasse der Dämonen. Aber da Luzifer die Hölle verschloss, gibt es fast keine Dämon auf der Erde. Nur durch Besessenheit kann ein Mensch ein Urvampir werden. De Vampire gelten als Volk von Mekretor, dem Sohn Luzifers und sollen die Menschheit beschützten und den Klimawandle stoppen, bevor die Erde sich langsam zerstört. Einige halten sie auch für die zweite Rasse, oder die "wahre Rasse der Welt". Viele Glauben Sie seien eine Verbesserung der Menschheit die Melkretor schuf und Gott zulies. Neben der Herrschaft der Urvampire ist die Vampirwelt in einen Länderbund gegliedert. Dieser Landerbund funktioniert wie die Europäische Union und besitzt statt 28 Länder ( Stand: ) 12 sogenannte Vampirländer. Diese Vampirländer exixtieren verborgen vor den Menschen auf ihren jeweiligen Landesteilen. Nur die Blood Staats of the Amerika und das russische Vampirische Zarenreich umfassen ganz Amerika und USA , sowie ganz Russland. Der Blutbund hat die Aufgabe die Vampire zu vereinen und verleiht ihnen eine Infrastruktur und eine eigene Gesellschaft. Dennoch gibt es nie hundertprozentigen Frieden zwischen Vampiren, so wie es auch niemals Frieden zwischen Menschen geben wird. So gab es seit der Gründung des ersten Vampirreichs, Das französische Vampirische Königreich der Sonne, 1715 schon mehrere große Vampirkriege. Der erste war der "Blood War of the Lilien and the Lion" zwischen den Familie De Nuit und Familie Firemoon, die jeweils über Das französische Vampirische Königreich der Sonne und das Kingdom of british V'empire regieren. Der zweite große Krieg war auch der erste Weltkrieg der Vampire. Er fand mitten zwischen dem Ersten Weltkrieg der Menschen statt, und war wie beim Dreißigjährigen Krieg auch eine ethnische Frage. Die Vampire nennen ihn Die Halbmondnacht. Gekämpft hat der vor zwei Jahren gegründete Blutbund gegen die Ritter der Dunkelheit für die Versklavung oder Befreiung der Halbvampire. Die Kämpfe gingen von 1914 biss 1920. Der Dritte und auch letzte große Krieg war der zweite Weltkrieg, denn die Vampire für sich Der Rassenkrieg nennen. In diesem Krieg kam Henry van Canteriad an den Kaiserthrohn des Deutschen Kaiserreichs der Ewigkeit und versklavte Heinrich vom Pommberg . Er schloss sich während der Anfangsphase der NSDAP an und wurde Freund Adolf Hitlers. Gemeinsam mit der Judenverfolgung rief er die Vampirvernichtung ins Leben. Die Vampire in Deutschland wurden zu hunderten gefangen und in den Vernichtungslagern gefoltert und umgebracht. Dies diente Henry als Rache für die Versklavung der Halbvampire. Henry hielt stehst Geheim, dass die Vampire verschwanden und wahrte mit Hilfe Heinrichs vor dem Blutbund das Gesicht des Kaiserreichs. Ein Vampir, der Ursprünglich ein Vampirindianer war gelang die flucht aus einem Konzentrationslager. Er gelangte nach Italien und trat vor die Dragos. Nach seiner Schilderung griff der Blutbund sofort ein und gemeinsam mit den Aliierten landeten die Liberatore] in Deutschland. Der Krieg wurde schließlich durch die einnahme von Dunklin, dem Vampirstadtteil] von Berlin und der Flucht Henrys nach Japan beendet. Seit her herrscht wieder Frieden zwischen den Vampiren. Doch wird der Blutbund immer noch durch die Ritter der Dunkelheit bedroht. In der Trilogie wird im dritten und letzten Band ein dritter Weltkrieg ausbrechen, denn die Vampire auslösen werden. Die Romanreihe Mitternachtsleben =Erster Band: Mondblut= In diesem Ersten Buch wird die Halbvampirin Aleena Drago, Tochter des Grafen und Urvampirs Alessandro Drago, von den Rittern der Dunkelheit entführt und nach Frankreich verschleppt. Ihr Vater erhält die Nachricht über ihre Entführung von seinem Sohn und muss seine Gefühle unterdrücken, da er eine Währungsreform, aufgrund der schlechten wirtschaftlichen Lage in einem der zwölf Vampirländer, durchführen muss. Bei der Parlamentssitzung des Blutbunds, dem Länderbund der Vampirländer, weigert sich das englische Vampirkönigreich die neue Währung, den Blutbundtaler, anzuerkennen. Das französische Vampirkönigreich ist darüber empört und stellt den Respekt Englands Infrage, da dies weitreichende wirtschaftliche Folgen für Frankreich hätte. Als entdeckt wird, dass Alessandro seine Tochter angeblich an Frankreich als Geisel weiter gegeben hat, ist er seine Glaubwürdigkeit los und lässt sich verbal mitten in einer Sitzung an England aus und leugnet trotz vorliegende Beweise, die Tatsache seine Tochter an Frankreich gegeben zu haben. Er wird von seinen drei Brüdern, den übrigen Herrschern des Parlaments, aus seinem Amt enthoben und muss ins Exil nach Frankreich. Dort sucht er Zuflucht bei seinem Freund, dem französischen Vampirkönig. Um seinem Vater einen gefallen zu tun, da dieser im persönlichen Streit mit dem englischen König liegt, verbreitet der französische Kronprinz, dass er Aleena hat. Da Aleena die Tochter der Queen der Vampire ist, verlangt England die Auslieferung der Gefangenen, da es sonst den Krieg erklärt. Als der französische Kronprinz versucht Aleena den Rittern der Dunkelheit abzukaufen, verlangen die von ihm seinem Cousin das Vorhaben Alessandro psychisch zu unterstützen, auszureden. Der Kronprinz beauftragt einen Attentäter seinen Konkurrenten auf dem Thron Adam Nossini, Alessandros bester Freund, umzubringen. Adam trifft auf den Attentäter und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um den leiblichen Vater seines Partners Jasper Fagio handelt. Da Jasper nach einer Geiselnahme durch die Vampirmafia auf der Suche nach seinem leiblichen Vater verschwunden ist, beginnen Adam und der Attentäter gemeinsam Jasper zu suchen und finden stattdessen einen Landgrafen aus Frankreich, der Aleena als Lustsklaven, einem Spender für die Nahrung der Vampire, benutzt. Als Sie Aleena befreien wollen, müssen sie sich dem Anführer der Ritter der Dunkelheit, dem Erlöser, stellen. Sie scheitern im Kampf mit dem Urhalbvampir und treffen sich mit Alessandro. Gemeinsam reißen sie zum Versteck des Erlösers und es kommt zum Kampf. Alessandro wird fast getötet, doch dann taucht Jasper mit der Mutter des Erlösers auf. Diese bringt ihren Sohn so aus dem Konzept, dass Alessandros Freunde Aleena befreien können. Gemeinsam fliegen sie nach Amerika, wo sich Aleenas Onkel, Alessandros Bruder, aufhält. Dieser hat die besten Ärzte versammelt und lässt seine Nichte behandeln. Das Buch endet damit, dass der Onkel die Nachricht erhält, dass seine Nichte schwanger ist, was für eine Halbvampirin eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte. Hier geht es zu Mondblut =Zweiter Band: Mondherkunft= Im zweiten Buch muss sich Alessandro Drago mit seiner traumatisierten schwangeren Tochter Aleena Drago herumschlagen. Er bekommt besuch von den Sangichis und lernt Antonio de Sangichi kennen. Er erhält Briefe von Italien und wird eingeladen in eine Grafschaft zu kommen. Er findet dort das Grab seiner menschlichen Frau Taria de Lattari und wird von einem Grafen erpresst. Dabei stößt er auf seinen Herkunft und findet schließlich seinen leiblichen Vater. Adam muss sich mit Jaspers Trauma auseinandersetzten. als der König und der Dauphin des Französischen Vampirkönigreichs gleichzeitig ausfallen seiner Pflicht nach kommen. Der Dauphin ist schwer verletzt und liegt im Koma und der König verschwindet nach einem Anschlag über dem Mittelmehr auf den Weg in die USA. Adam muss nun die Vampire von Frankreich als König zur Seite stehen. doch er weigert sich diese Würde zu übernehmen. Erst als Jasper von der Vampirmafia entführt wird willigt er dem Thron ein und wird König. In seiner Rasche Jasper zu finden ist er Blind vor Liebe und greift ohne zu zögern das Kingdom of Britisch V'empire an. Nur die Rückkehr des wahren Königs kann ein Blutvergießen Rechtzeitig verhindert werden. Doch der englische Vampirkönig nimmt den versuchten Angriff als Kriegserklärung auf und wendet sich vom Blutbund ab und erklärt Frankreich den krieg. Adam kann Jasper im Tower of London aufspüren und verhindert das er gezwungen wird Lio Cossa, der seit Jaspers Kindheit in ihn verliebt ist, zu heiraten. Lio kann Adam entkommen und er schließt sich aus purer Verzweiflung den Rittern der Dunkelheit an. In diesem Band wird es neben Alessandros, Adams und Jaspers Sicht noch eine vierte Sicht geben. Nämlich die von Lio Cossa. =Dritter Band: Mondkrieg= Dieser Band ist noch in Planung. Es steht nur fest, dass es hier um einen dritten Weltkrieg geht, der droht die Vampire dem Menschen zu offenbaren. Die weiteren Trillogien Text folgt. =Weitere Welten von Mephistoria Text folgt. Was Mephistoria sonst noch so treibt Hier findet ihr Die alte Haubtseite. Letzte Aktivitäten Vorgestellt Füge hier Inhalte ein, die du gerne vorstellen möchtest! Zum Beispiel ein Video, ein Bild oder einen besonders guten Artikel. 298px Kategorie:Thron der Elemente Kategorie:Wiki